Case Closed Fan Fiction Fandom
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Everyone is at a theater. The movies are hilarious. Inspired by many stories to create this. I can't remember all the stories that inspired me so I can't list them. Titles created by Akemi Miyano (She still refers to Akai as Dai-kun) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASE CLOSED/DETECTIVE CONAN OR MOST OF THE STORIES!


Case Closed: Fan Fiction Fandom

A Case Closed Parody

Gin, Vodka, Kir, Vermouth, Ai Haibara, Conan Edogawa, Ran Mouri, Sonoko Suzuki, Masumi Sera, Jodie Starling, and Subaru Okiya were in the theaters. The movie was called "Fan Fiction Fandom". The movie began.

The first fan fiction was called Shuichi Akai faked his death. Gin watched eagerly. The audio voice sounded throughout the room.

-Shuichi Akai Faked His Death-

Shuichi Akai and Conan Edogawa were in Mizunashi Rena's room. "So the plan is," Akai explains. "You shoot me in the lung with the blank bullet. I detonate the blood packet. Knowing idiotic Koibito-san, he would call for a headshot. When you are setting the bomb, I switch out with Rikumichi Kusada's corpse."

"Yeah," Kir agreed. "Then you go to the cabin in the woods. You create your alias."

Kir goes along with the plan. Akai uses a hang glider to soar out of Raiha Pass. He goes to the cabin that Kir mentioned. Yukiko Kudo was there.

"You must be Shuichi Akai that Conan's been talking about," Yukiko said.

"Yeah." Akai says. "So you're supposed to help me out with a disguise."

"Yep," Yukiko says. "What color dye do you want for your hair?"

"Something that has red characteristics but it is not exactly red." Akai says, wiping off the fake blood.

"What is your fake name?" Yukiko asks.

"Subaru Okiya, a grad student from Teito University." Akai answers and Yukiko dyed his hair strawberry blonde.

-End-

Everyone turned to Subaru. "What?" Subaru asks.

"Are you Shuu-nii?" Sera asks.

Subaru began to sweat. "No," He lied.

"You're bad at lying, Shuu." Jodie says.

-The Red Knight-

In the year something, something, something, there lived a princess. Her name was Princess Akemi Miyano. Princess Akemi was admired by all of her kingdom.

One day, an evil dragon, Gin, kidnapped Princess Akemi. The kingdom fell into chaos. "Whoever rescues our daughter, will receive her hand in marriage." King Atsushi Miyano announces.

The janitor overheard. The janitor was Shuichi Akai. He was in love with the princess. He was a skilled warrior. Akai took a suit of armor that he _"borrowed"_ from King Atsushi and Queen Elena's castle.

Akai entered the dragon's cave. Akai and Gin fought. Akai managed to stab Gin in the heart (19 times ). Gin died a horrible, bloody death.

Akai and Princess Akemi went back to the kingdom. They got married and became the future King and Queen.

-End-

"I enjoyed that story," Subaru said.

"That's because you're Shuu-nii, the hero of the story!" Sera shouts. "Dye your hair back to black."

"Actually this time I'm wearing a mask." Subaru said. He took off the mask.

"I like the part where Gin died," Haibara says.

"I like the part where the princess is kidnapped." Gin counters.

"All of you shut up!" Conan shouts. "Let's just watch the damn movie alright!"

"Conan! You better watch your language!" Ran scolded, hitting Conan's head.

-The Big Shrink-

17 year old Shinichi Kudo was at the amusement park with his childhood friend; Ran Mouri. Ran threatened Shinichi that, he would get beaten up by her if he doesn't take her to Topical Land.

On the coaster, a murder occurs. Kenneth was beheaded. Shinichi deduces that Haley was the killer. Haley was missing her necklace, part of the murder weapon.

Shinichi was with Ran. They were walking away from the crime scene. Shinichi sees Vodka running in an alley. Because of suspicion, Shinichi follows, leaving an angry yet sad Ran who would beat Shinichi up later.

Shinichi witnesses an illegal transaction. Gin strikes Shinichi down from behind. Gin feeds Shinichi APTX 4869 and flees with Vodka.

Shinichi loses consciousness. When he is awaken by a police officer, he has shrunken! Shinichi rushes to the Professor. Professor Agasa takes Shinichi inside.

Ran comes in and calls Shinichi's name. "Shinichi are you in here?" She calls.

Ran enters the library. Shinichi quickly put on some lens-less glasses. Ran sees Conan and hugs him. "You are ADORABLE!" She says.

-End-

Everyone is staring at Conan now. "What's with you guys?" He asks.

"Shinichi you were here all this time?" Ran asks angrily. Ran hits Conan on the head.

Gin glares at Conan. A shiver runs up his spine.

-Top 7 of Conan Edogawa's Gadgets-

The first gadget is the voice changing bow tie. It allows the user to manipulate their voice. It has frequently been used to manipulate Kogoro Mouri and Sonoko Suzuki's voice. It created Sleeping Kogoro and Detective Queen Sonoko. It also was sometimes used on Inspector Yamamura.

The second gadget is the tranquilizing dart. It allows the user to lift up the lens of their watch. It has crosshairs for aiming. The person will be rigged unconscious for some time. It has been known to be used on Mouri Kogoro, Sonoko Suzuki, Inspector Yamamura, and once on Gin when he tried to kill Shiho Miyano.

The third gadget is power enhancing shoes. Because Conan's body is shrunken, he can't kick a soccer ball too hard. The dials on the shoes will allow Conan to kick the ball hard enough to knock criminals out.

The fourth gadget is the glasses. The mini microphone will allow you to eavesdrop. It sends the signals only to the wearer's head. Only the wearer can hear the voices. It has been used in the Shinkansen Bombing Case. It also can track down trackers that Conan sets or the Detective Boys' badges. It has been used by 3 people; Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo, Ai Haibara/Shiho Miyano, and Subaru Okiya/Shuichi Akai.

The fifth gadget is the Detective Boys' badges. It is a mini walkie talkie. The badges can be tracked down by Conan's homing glasses. All the Detective Boys have one.

The sixth gadget is Conan's turbo skateboard. It can have a speed boost when in the sunlight. Conan uses it to chase down criminals that run away.

The seventh gadget is the Anywhere Ball Dispenser. It can dispense a soccer ball. The soccer ball will last only 10 seconds though. The soccer ball can be inflated to big sizes.

-End-

"So I wasn't solving the cases?" Sonoko cries.

"Nope," Conan says.

"So you were the one that tried to tranquilize me at the Haido City Hotel!" Gin hisses.

"Uh," Conan hesitates.

"No he didn't." Akai defends. "I was the one that tranquilized you. I borrowed Shinichi's watch."

"Wasn't it before you two met?" Vodka asks.

"We met in New York." Akai says.

-The Tragic Death of a Cute Guy Named Shuichi Akai-

Kir was waiting at Raiha Pass. Shuichi Akai's Chevrolet C-1500 came and parked at the guardrail. Akai steps out.

"What's wrong?" Kir asks. "You came from the other direction."

"I arrived ahead of you." Akai answers. "I was scouting the area."

"Well, were your assumptions correct?" Kir questioned. "That I came alone?"

Akai looks to his left and then his right. "It seems so." He says. "About the information,"

"Here is the information I got for you," Kir said.

A gunshot was heard. Blood trickled from Akai's lung and mouth. "To think you'd go this far," Akai says.

"Even I'm surprised myself." Kir says.

Police car could be heard in the distance. "Kir," Gin ordered. "Finish him off. Shoot him in the forehead. Then clean up."

Kir holds her gun just inches away from Akai's forehead. "To think you'd go this far," Akai repeats. He smiles just as the gunshot was fired.

Kir sets up a bomb. It was set to 30 seconds. As Kir drove off, the police arrive just in time for the car to blow up in front of their eyes.

-End-

Jodie was shedding tears. "It really was a tragic death of a cute guy," She says.

"I'm still alive and did you just call me cute?" Akai asks.

Jodie hugs Akai real tight. "Jodie that is a fan fiction ya know." Akai said. "It isn't real."

-Why Gin hates Sherry/Gin Babysits 4 Year Old Shiho-

Gin was already an executive agent at the age of 16. The boss called him to his office. There was a little girl next to the boss.

"Gin I need you to show a new agent around." The boss ordered. "Her name is Shiho Miyano, codename Sherry."

"Okay," Gin accepted. _What harm could she do anyway?_

Gin shows Shiho the torture room. There was a shelf full of torture stuff. There was a chair with leather straps.

"This is the torture room, kid." Gin says.

Gin falls asleep on the torture chair. When he awakes, he was strapped to the chair tightly. His mouth was gagged. Shiho had an evil smile on her face.

"I heard that when a rat eats another rat's flesh, the first rat will learn what the other rat could do." Shiho says, playing with Gin's revolver. "I also heard you're a good shooter."

Shiho tosses Gin's revolver from hand to hand. "Nah," Shiho says, tossing the revolver on the table. "I prefer biting."

Shiho bites in Gin's arm. Gin winces in pain. Shiho let's go with a disgusted face. "That's not even half as what I thought it would taste like," Shiho frowns. She turns back to Gin. "I'll tell you what I'll let you free if you complete my 3 demands."

Shiho takes off Gin's gag. "Depending on the demands." Gin says.

"1) I want you to take me to the amusement park tomorrow. 2) I want you teach me how to shoot." Shiho chuckled as she was saying the third one. "3) I want you to have braids throughout the rest of the day!"

"HELL NO!" Gin shouts.

"Not my fault if you stay in here for days," Shiho says. "Without food or water. Or without being able to kill someone."

"Fine," Gin hesitates. "Just untie me!"

"After I braid your hair!" Shiho says.

Gin had a scowl throughout the whole day. His hair wasn't that long, only a little under the shoulders. Still, Gin was humiliated. _Must…resist…urge…to…murder…brat…_ Gin thought throughout the day.

-End-

"That's why you want to kill Sherry?" Vodka asks.

"Yeah," Gin says. "She frikkin' tried to eat me!"

"You tasted horrible," Haibara teases with a disgusted face. "You could've used some salt and pepper."

"Try to eat me again! I dare you!" Gin warns. "I'll shoot you in a half second flat!"

"She was 4 years old back then," Akai says.

"She was a damn 4 year old psychopath!" Gin shouts. "What 4 year old tries to eat a 16 year old?"

"You were supposed to keep watch of her," Kir laughs. "Maybe the other new recruits will try to eat you too." Gin glares at Kir.

-Forum #1-

Host752: Let's take a vote: **Do you prefer Shuichi Akai or Gin?**

Arachnia789: Shuichi Akai because he is so cute!

GinIsAwesome: Gin is more skilled.

AkaiIsBetter: Lies! Everyone know Shuichi Akai is the best!

Arachnia789: I agree.

SilverStar: Gin is way cooler than Shuichi Akai by a billion!

AkaiIsBetter: No way! Akai is cooler. Akai managed to graze Gin's cheek from 700 yards away!

Host752: So just say the names of the people you vote for.

GinIsAwesome: Gin-sama

Arachnia789: Akai-sama

AkaiIsBetter: Akai-sama

SilverStar: Gin-sama

Flamingo101: Gin

ShinichiKudo: Obviously I vote for Akai since Gin is evil.

MasumiAkai: Shuu-nii

Vodka: Gin

ShuichiAkai: I'm better than Koibito-san!

TheSilverDevilOfEarth: I'm way better than Akai Shuichi!

Host752: 5 votes for Gin and 5 votes for Akai. It is a **tie**!

-End-

Everyone stared confused. "Shinichi was that your vote?" Ran asks.

"Yes," Conan answers.

"So who is better?" Sonoko asks.

"It is a tie," Sera answers.

"I still think I'm better," Gin says.

"We all know the bad guys always lose," Akai states.

-Forum #2-

Host752: Welcome back! Today's question is: **What pairings do you like?**

Anonymous54321: Shuichi Akai/Akemi Miyano

Anonymous777: Gin/Vermouth

MeitanteiKid: Ran/Shinichi

MT: Mitsuhiko/Ayumi

GK: Genta/Ayumi

AY: Ayumi/Conan

CE: Ran-nee chan/Shinichi-nii chan

Anonymous888: Shuichi Akai/Jodie Starling

TheSilverDevilOfEarth: Everybody/Death

ShuichiAkai: It has to be people, Koibito-san.

TheSilverDevilOfEarth: Death is a person. He's the one that takes your soul to Hell.

ShuichiAkai: We refer to that guy as the Grim Reaper.

TheSilverDevilOfEarth: Why don't you go die in a ditch?

ShuichiAkai (Middle finger): **** you!

Anonymous888: O_O

Host752: The pairings are Akai/Akemi; Gin/Vermouth; Ran/Shinichi; Mitsuhiko or Genta/Ayumi; Ayumi/Conan; Akai/Jodie; and Everybody/Death (?).

-End-

"Did someone just say they like the pairing of me and Vermouth?" Gin asks.

"Yeah," Conan says.

"What the Hell!" Gin shouts. "The viewers all should know I'd rather die than date Vermouth!"

"They think you and Vermouth flirt with each other." Haibara states.

"Have they not understood the scenes where I try to kill Vermouth?" Gin asks. "I tried to put an ice pick through her head at a bar."

"People still think that's flirting." Jodie states. "They think you're playing hard to get."

-10 Ways Piss Gin Off-

1. Dye Gin's hair pink.

2. Call Gin a weakling.

3. Call Gin a girl.

4. Cut Gin's hair.

5. Destroy Gin's Porsche 356A.

6. Steal Gin's money.

7. Steal Gin's guns.

8. Kill Gin.

9. Put a snake in Gin's bed. Best one yet!

10. Humiliate Gin.

-End-

"So I should put a snake in Gin's bed, why?" Akai asks.

"He's terrified of snakes." Audio announced. "He is especially afraid of cobras. Put them into his bed and he'll scream loud enough to make you deaf."

"SHUT UP!" Gin snapped. "SHUT UP OR I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!"

"Ginny is very angry," Vermouth laughs.

Gin points a gun at Vermouth. "Do not call me Ginny!"

-Forum #3-

Host 752: Welcome to the 3rd Forum! Today's question is: **What do you think of Subaru Okiya?**

Viper: Subaru Okiya is obviously Shuichi Akai.

SubaruOkiya: No I'm not!

Terra: When you open your eyes, they resemble Akai's.

SilverStar: If Gin found out you're alive, he'd totally hunt you down.

TheSilverDevilOfEarth: This idiot isn't Akai Shuichi. Akai Shuichi was shot and then burnt to a crisp at Raiha Pass.

SubaruOkiya had just logged off.

GhostAkai had just logged on.

GhostAkai: If any of you say that Subaru Okiya is me again, I'll track you all down and tear you to shreds, then bury your body deep within a forest!

TheSilverDevilOfEarth: How are you supposed to kill us?

Terra: Yeah! You are a ghost!

SilverStar: Gin-sama and Terra is right. You can't kill us!

GhostAkai: I'll hire someone else to kill you guys!

Terra: Who?

SilverStar: I bet it's his alias, Subaru Okiya.

MT: Subaru-san isn't as cool as an FBI Agent.

GK: He is only cool at cooking.

SubaruOkiya had just logged on

SubaruOkiya: Is that all I'm good for?

AY: Pretty much.

AH: You are also good at tracking people down, Dai Moroboshi.

SubaruOkiya: I'm not Dai Moroboshi, your sister's boyfriend.

TheSilverDevilOfEarth: How'd you know he was Akemi Miyano's boyfriend?

CE: Akai-san told him. Subaru-san is a good friend of Akai-san. Right, GhostAkai, SubaruOkiya?

GhostAkai: Yeah.

SubaruOkiya: Yeah.

Host752: So the viewers, Detective Boys, Subaru Okiya, Ghost Akai, and Gin all think Subaru Okiya is either Shuichi Akai or an idiot/guy who isn't cool.

SubaruOkiya: Hey! If anyone's an idiot, it is you!

-End-

"You should burn in Hell, TheSilverDevilOfEarth," Akai says to the screen.

"I'm right here and I can hear you," Gin reminds, tapping Akai's shoulder. "And I'm the Devil of Earth, not Hell. I even said that in my profile."

"Why're you two fighting?" Tooru Amuro asks, entering the room.

"Tooru?" Akai exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"To answer your question Shuu-nii," Amuro answered. "I'm here since I helped with the next fan fiction."

"Did you just refer to Akai as your older brother?" Vodka asks.

"No," Amuro lied.

"Bourbon you are horrible at lying." Gin teases. "Leave all the secrets and lying to Vermouth. You are just to hack into computers."

Amuro gave an annoyed look to Gin. "I…Hate…You…" Amuro states. "Burn in Hell like Shuu-nii said!"

"Can I shoot him now?" Akai asks.

"Not until the movies are all over!" Sera shouted. "I hate it when a case interrupts my free time."

-Quick Facts about Shuichi Akai-

1. He is horrible at acting.

2. He has acrophobia.

3. He hates Gin/Koibito-san (Akai calls him that)/Ginny (Vermouth calls him that)/Kelly (Vermouth calls him that in private since the last time she called Gin that, he pointed a gun at her)

4. For the Halloween after faking his death, he dressed up as himself. Everyone was fooled and thought it was some guy that for some reason dressed up as him or a look alike.

5. He's allergic to bees and honey.

6. He has an evil side.

7. He formed a criminal Organization that is 500% way better than the Black Organization.

-End-

Everyone turned to Akai. "You're afraid of heights?" Gin mocks. "That is how I'll destroy you then."

"What about the bees and honey allergy?" Vermouth asks. "Why not use that on him?"

"That says I'm weak!" Gin denies.

"And using his fear isn't?" Vermouth asks.

-Forum #4 & #5-

Host752: Our question is: **What pairing do you like?**

Anonymous543: Gin/Vermouth

Anonymous777: Akemi/Rye

Dawg758: Sherry/Gin

360FlipSpin: Gin/Sherry

Monocle8910: Gin/Shiho

DCFAN: Gin/Sherry

Host752: So we have 1 Gin/Vermouth; 1 Akemi/Rye; and 4 Gin/Sherry.

Host752: Next question: **Pick siblings**.

Annie14532: The Akai Siblings; Masumi Sera, Tooru Amuro, and Shuichi Akai

TimTomTem35: The Akai Siblings

FadingBlack666: Ta Akai Siblings

Epic: Akai Siblings

GrandaughterPan555: Miyano Siblings

GokuVSEveryone92: Miyano Siblings

KatchaLater99: Miyano Siblings

Host752: So the siblings are Akai Siblings and Miyano Siblings.

-End-

"Why does everyone pair me with that Psychopath Murderer Gin?" Haibara asks. "He ****ing killed my sister!"

"You're 12 years younger than me," Gin added. "I'm not a loli-con!"

"Than you like girls that are older than you, Kelly." Vermouth said.

"DO NOT ****ING CALL ME KELLY!" Gin shouted.

"You owe me 500 Yen, Kudo." Akai states. "I told ya he'd snap before the end of the day. He needs anger management."

"He doesn't seem to lose his cool when killing people," Conan says.

"He's on drugs," Akai states. "He uses drugs to keep his cool on jobs so he doesn't mess up."

"You're on drugs too," Gin reminds. "We both buy from the same drug dealer,"

"I will neither accept nor deny that statement," Akai says.

-Forum #6-

Host999: I'm your host for now, Host999.

Host999: Today's question is: **What is the scariest thing in Detective Conan?** It can be real or fake.

Anes053: The scariest thing would be a robbery.

Ken: I say it would be Gin singing and wearing pink.

Ane053: I change my mind. Gin wearing pink is very scary.

Szayel111: That is a nightmare!

Sandman000: I totally agree with you guys.

55Dawg: Gin wearing pink and singing a Hannah Montana song is VERY, VERY, VERY, scary!

Teiko: My eyes burn just at the post of it.

Keith: If I just hear the words 'Gin wearing pink and singing,' my ears would be in pain!

Host999: So the viewers think the scariest thing in Detective Conan would be Gin singing a Hannah Montana song while wearing pink.

-End-

"Maybe that's how you should destroy the FBI," Vermouth laughed.

"PLEASE DO NOT WEAR PINK AND SING A HANNAH MONTANA SONG!" Jodie, James, and Akai begged. "THAT IS TORTURE!"

"I refuse to wear pink. That is a girly color." Gin stated. "I refuse to sing since that isn't manly."

"Thank God!" The FBI Agents sighed. "We would've died!"

"How is Aniki singing and wearing pink scary?" Vodka asks.

"I got a picture from the fans," Vermouth said, holding up a picture for everyone to see. It was Gin wearing a pink trench coat and a pink fedora. He held a microphone in his left hand.

"MY EYES!" Everyone screamed in pain and agony except Gin and Vermouth. "THEY BURN!" Vermouth quickly put the picture back into her pocket.

"Why would they even think I'll wear pink or sing?" Gin asks. "That is very stupid!"

-Akai Fan Letters-

Dear Shuichi Akai,

You are VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY,VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY,VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY,VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY,VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY,VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, epic! You are way better than Gin! It was sad that you had to fake your death though. Even I fell for it even though I knew it was an act! BTW, you're acting is better than Vermouth's.

Sincerely,

CrazyAkaiFan941

Dear Shuichi Akai,

You are the master of faking your death! You were a better actor than Vermouth! You even fooled Gin! I bet you even fooled the boss of the Organization! Good luck on bringing them down!

From,

AkaiIsEpic111

Dear Akai,

You totally rock! You managed to scar Gin's cheek from 700 yards away! You are on epic sniper! But why didn't you kill them all? Killing them all would make you way popular!

From,

TNTLovah050

Dear Shuichi Akai/Dai Moroboshi/Rye,

You totally rock the Detective Conan world! You should be the main character of the story! But why didn't you kill Gin? You should have shot his heart multiple times then let him suffer until he eventually dies. That would be awesome! :P

You should also be the boss of the FBI. You are way smarter than James Black. You are also keener than him. You knew the plan by just looking at the 3 vans! You should also get back with Jodie. It would be so cute if you became a father!

You're acting is the best I've ever seen! Vermouth may be a great actress, but you'd totally beat her on stage! You even fooled her and Gin when you faked your death! You have even fooled the boss of the Organization!

Sincerely,

ShuichiAkaisNumber1Fan

-End-

"Why does everyone think I'm a great actor?" Akai asks. "I'm horrible at acting!"

"Hey Shuu," Jodie asks. "You wanna get back together?"

"No," Akai answers. "I'm dating someone else."

"Why do the Akai Fans want to see me die slowly and painfully from Akai's bullets?" Gin asks.

"Because you like making other people suffer," Conan answers. "You kill hundreds of people so you deserve to die as slowly and painfully as possible."

-Quick Facts about Gin-

1. His real name is Melkior Ikari

2. He takes forever in the showers

**3. Gin is afraid of dogs more than he is afraid than snakes** Epic Fact

4. He sleeps with his teddy bear

5. His teddy bear is named Mr. Snuggles

6. He's had Mr. Snuggles ever since he was 5

7. If you steal Mr. Snuggles, it will totally piss him off

8. He carries Mr. Snuggles around with him, even when killing people

-End-

Everyone was chuckling. Then they all burst into laughter. "YOU HAVE A TEDDY BEAR!" Akai laughs. "I may have acrophobia, but at least I'm old enough to go places without a stuffed animal!"

"Mr. Snuggles is not just a stuffed animal!" Gin growls.

Vermouth takes something from Gin's coat. She holds up a brown teddy bear. "I got Mr. Snuggles!" She teases. "What are you going to do about it, Ginny boy? Are you going to cry that your stuffed animal is gone?"

Gin punches Vermouth and catches Mr. Snuggles. He pets Mr. Snuggles. "There, there, Mr. Snuggles," He soothes. "I won't let Vermouth take you anymore."

"I will kill you all," Gin announces. "I will make you're guys' life a living hell!"

"When is the next movie going to start?" Conan asks.

A woman with long brown hair and a similar appearance to Ran Mouri came running down the aisle to Akai. "Dai-kun!" She pants. "Should I play Gin's Embarrassing Moments or Ways to Kill Gin?" She asks.

"Akemi we've gone over this hundreds of time," Akai said. "Play Gin's Embarrassing Moments then Ways to Kill Gin,"

"I thought I killed you," Gin says. "And what's with the movies about embarrassing moments and ways to kill me?"

Akemi runs back up the aisle and into the projector room. The next document begins.

-Gin's Embarrassing Moments-

1. He failed to kill Shinichi.

2. He failed to kill Sherry.

3. He was filmed buying candy from a store for kids and claiming it was for his cousin. He ate it all for himself.

4. He takes an hour in the showers.

5. He got shot by Akai since he was caught off guard.

6. He got Neri Ame stuck in his hair.

7. He had to cut his hair.

8. His hair went from his waist to his mid-back.

9. Vermouth took pictures of Gin and used Photoshop to make it look like Gin was singing while wearing pink.

-End-

"So that is how you got that picture," Gin growls. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You won't since you'd most likely be eating the new Neri Ame from the candy store down the block." Akai said.

"They have a new Neri Ame!?" Gin exclaimed.

-Ways to Kill Gin-

1. Poison his Neri Ame

2. Replace his shampoo with poison

3. Throw him into a room of dogs and snakes. He'll die from shock

4. Say that Neri Ame has been discontinued so he'll commit suicide.

5. Just shoot him in the f***ing head

6. For a painful death, shoot him in the legs, lung, and let him swallow APTX 4869.

7. Plant a bomb in his apartment.

-End-

"I think you're too obsessed with Neri Ame," Akai says.

"Shut up!" Gin growled. He took out Neri Ame from his coat. "You can't take my Neri Ame away from me! If you take it away, I'll kill you!"

-LIVE Poll-

"This is Host999 speaking," A voice says. "How many girlfriends do you think Akai had?"

"3," Gin says.

"Why would you think I'd have 3 girlfriends?" Akai asks.

"Since you can't love 2 women at once," Gin explained. "Then you can love 3 women at once."

"That does make sense," Jodie agrees.

"Dai-kun only has 1 girlfriend," Akemi says. "That's me!"

"I'm better than you!" Jodie argues.

"Ladies please," Akai said. "Stop fighting over me!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" The 2 girls shouted.

"I think Akai is a ladies' man," Vermouth chuckled.

"I AM NOT!" Akai argues.

-End-

After 10 minutes of arguing, Jodie and Akemi stopped. "So Akemi," Akai asks. "What's the next document?"

"It's called People That Is Close to Be a Friend to Gin," Akemi answers. "Audio created it."

-People That Is Close Enough to Be Gin's Friend-

1. Shuichi Akai

2. Vodka

3. Akemi Miyano

4. Vermouth

5. Bourbon

This list is small since most of the people Gin meets with end up getting killed. Or almost gets killed.

-End-

"Why am I at the top of the list?" Akai asks.

"You guys have a rivalry that went on for 2 years." Audio explains. "That sounds like friendship to the fans."

"AKAI SHUICHI IS NOT MY FRIEND!" Gin shouted.


End file.
